happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rescue
The Rescue is a fanficton made by Avationrocks10. This story will explain how did Analysis rescue the hundreds of birds captured by the smugglers. WARNING: This story involves deaths but they don't involve any of the characters. Characters *Analysis *Alissa *Breanna *Jenny *Benson *Connor Story Analysis flew through the dark night sky,scanning at the ground looking for food. He was feeling angry with disappointment and frustration."Another day bites the dust,hours of searching and still nothing."The Snowy Owl knew that small rodents were getting really hard to find,the only thing he could find now are bugs. He was also looking back at the family he left behind,the family that fought for food. Flashback Five Snowy Owls hovered above the green Canadian mountain side while the sun was coming up. "Analysis,over here son."Analysis flew beside his dad as he pointed at the ground,there layed a dead pigeon."So what do you say,should we go for it." "I don't know dad,I have a bad feeling." "Cone on don't rude to your own father,Analysis."His mom said making Analysis groaned in response before watching his father going down to land. His mother and his brother and sister still hovering beside him,"Breanna,Jenny,come down here real fast." "Boys,Stay up here."Just as Breanna and Jenny touched the ground,seven peregrine falcons dived from the sun headed for Analysis and Connor. Thankfully both of them saw this and evading their attacks. Shocked by the event,Benson shot up from the ground."What is the meaning of this?" One of the peregrine falcons flew up to Benson,"You happen to have spotted our meal on the ground down there,have you?" "Yeah...well.." "Back off them!"The falcon made a screech throwing the snowy owl off for a bit. Behind him,The family of five now flying looked on seeing what would happen next."You have no right,we found it first!Finders!Keepers Pal!"Analysis looked on as his two siblings and the peregrine falcons extended their talons,ready to fight. "Honey,lets just leave..."Breanna said making Benson agree,As the owls flew for home,one of the falcons yelled."Good luck out there Pellet Throwers."Analysis grew mad at that point,those falcons and their name calling. Seeing this,Benson called to him."Analysis,let him be...they are facing the same situation as us." Later "Connor?" "Yes,brother?" "Do you feel like leaving the family early?"The other snowy owl blinked in confusion."Analysis what do you mean?" "Well Mom and Dad,I still love them but I think they won't last long if we stay."Connor said nothing as he walked away, ignoring what Analysis said. Only sadness filled his eyes,he and his siblings had left their parents once but that was only to migrate south where it was warmer,only he had intensions to leave for good."This decision is going to scar me for a while."Analysis waited for a while everyone was deeply asleep,It was then he took off into the sky never looking back and never regretting. Flashback ends Analysis snapped out of his memory as he with luck saw a rabbit."Sorry little one but I got to do this."The sun was rising from the east as he got into position,and as he was getting ready to swoop down. A shot rang out close by,scaring both the snowy owl and the rabbit,Quicky the snowy owl dived into the forest incase who ever shot it,was shooting at him. However he realized that it wasn't him,but what he saw horrified him. There with his eyes,A bandit was pointing a rifle and shooting at the everything around him. From the trees to animals,big to small. Analysis knew that it was a bandit based on pictures and tales of them. The snowy owl landed on a tree and watched the human stop shooting and walked away."If this guy is just leaving,maybe there is more like him."Thinking clearly,Analysis decided to follow the human back. Sure enough,the bandit arrived at a old castle. Some of the walls were cracked and deformed from all the years,there the snowy owl circled above seeing tents and eight more bandits. The one Analysis followed approached another,talking about something before entering one of the larger tents. The snowy owl wanted to find out more so he waited until no one was looking then dived down to the tent he was watching. He only heard muffled talking on the other side so carefully he used one of his talons to cut a tear big enough for him to get in. "So are these birds enough?" "Trust us,we smuggled every last we could."Analysis grew wide eyed as he hid behind some crates,under his own breath he could call out."Smugglers hmm,never guess I would find them up here."He continued to listen to the bandits."Outstanding!Now we can show the world what government is really about,once we trade these birds for weapons,The Victors will rise to become the greatest terrorist group that ever created." Analysis was shocked,he knew that these so-called smugglers were now really a terrorist group. He peeked behind the crates and saw different kinds of birds even other snowy owls. Before he could think of a plan,a whisper shook him by surprise,"Please don't say anything,Just turn around and look at me."Analysis could tell that he can trust the voice just by the tone of it because what he saw next melted his heart. There in the cage behind him was a female snowy owl. He could only stare into her light blue eyes,telling that she has been though a lot making him feel sad and angry for her. She didn't deserve to be locked up like this."You know now,do you?" He could only nod back asking,"I didn't catch your name yet." "Alissa...It's Alissa..." "Analysis...Your name sounds pretty and heartbreaking to be honest."That made Alissa giggle,"Thanks...Your name shows that your strong and determined." Analysis stood alert as he heard one of the guards coming over to check."I'll be back later to rescue you all."The male winked before disappearing through the tear. He then took back into the sky,the sun already over the treetops."I am going to have to wait until dark then I'll make my move,I just hope they are still okay when I get there."The snowy owl continued to watch the bandits go through their day,resisting a few times when he heard cries of pain coming from one of the tents. Until finally dark arose,and lucky enough one of the bandits walked to the tree where Analysis rested on. The owl thought before deciding now was the time."I just have to hope my talons grew sharp enough." He dived on the human as fast as he could,driving his talons in first,The human fell head first into the ground. To make sure the guy was dead,the owl had to shake the human himself."Good,he is gone,ten more to go..."Analysis flew back up to the tree,He didn't have to wait long for the next bandit. He acted normally as a second bandit came along,pointing his flashlight up at the owl before aiming his rifle at the owl. As soon as he pointed the weapon,Analysis made his move with the same tactic he used. However the bandit was able to fire a shot before dropping dead,alerting the others. "Oh no!"Analysis flew to one of the towers to hide and as soon as he did,most of the other bandits was outside the gate looking at the two bodies. One pointed a finger at a random direction and they began to run into the forest trying to get whoever was out there."Good!That will keep them busy for a while." As soon as the moving flashlights disappeared,the snowy owl sneaked around making sure that no one else was left,heading to the tent he cut into earlier. "Alissa?"The male went over to the cage where the female was locked up. "Analysis?"The female stepped over to the opening."What took you so long?" "I had to wait till sundown so it make things easy,besides I don't want to keep you waiting."Alissa giggled as Analysis lifted a talon."Here goes nothing..."He made his move by using his talon to slice the lock,which surprisingly worked causing the lock to break free and the door to open."Thanks Analysis,I didn't want to stay in there forever." Analysis just smiled before heading over to cut the other cages open,however talking could be heard from outside."They're back!"The male look outside before turning to the other snowy."Alissa,You'll have to try to get them out while I distract them."Analysis took off into the sky,looking at the bandits coming back. Thankfully since it was still dark,they weren't aware of his presence but he knew he had to be careful. His white feathers might give him away if one of the flashlights spot him. He dived down on the closest one and made a successful attack,before the others could spot him."Seven to go..."Analysis flew back up to begin another attack as the remaining humans tried to figure out what was going to,"Show yourself!" Analysis was about to dive for another attack when one of the bad guys was lucky enough was able to shine a burst of light up at him,alerting the others."NO!"Analysis continued with his attacks even with bullets flying past and the light now following him,"I'll risk myself to save others I don't know."Analysis was starting getting tired after a few failed attempts to bring down another bandit. His thoughts turned to Alissa and the others,about what would happen if he failed."No I am not done yet."Analysis had an idea,below him he spotted a fuel tank and a portable stove. Using what energy he had left,He dived on the stove,in danger of passing out. He extended his talons and with success,he knocked over the stove into the fuel tank."Just what I needed."Analysis watched as the fuel tank exploded,the fire spread towards the bandits,all of them tried to run but the fire had already began to narrow around them until there was nothing left of them. The male snowy owl smiled before passing out and falling back first into a puddle of water. A few hours later "Analysis?"A faint voice calling his name awoke the male from his sleep,It took a few seconds for him to see who it was as his vision burred. He grew happy as soon as his vision cleared,"Alissa!"His wet wing made contact with hers as she pulled him onto his talons. She giggled as he shook the water off,"Did you get them out?" "I wasn't able to free all of them since my talons aren't as sharp as yours." "Well in that case."He said looked into her light blue eyes,"Let's go free them."Analysis and Alissa went from tent to tent,working together to cut the locks with their talons. It took them all night to free all of the captured birds,mostly because there were hundreds of them. When they finished,all of the birds celebrated with their rescuer."All Hail Analysis!" From there Analysis received a lot of thanks,some of the snowy owls requesting to take him in as a family member,however he refused their request. Only to say he already have a family he needed to get back to. After all the birds took flight and left the castle,the only ones left were him and Alissa. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Alissa looked as the sun began to come up before turning to answer,"Yeah I guess so...I wanted to say that you did fantastic out there." "Oh I guess I was pretty lucky that..."Analysis was interrupted as Alissa went up to him,lean forward and gave a ten second kiss,leaving him shocked only to stare with his beak open."Lucky about what?"Alissa said after she leaned back. "Lucky that I found you first."The snowy owls shared giggles before walking to the top of the towers. Both of them watched as the sun rose up again,Alissa asked curiously,"So where are you going now Analysis?" "I have three childhood friends I am going to see,they are in a far away place where it gets very cold." "Can I travel with you to that place?"Analysis looked at Alissa understanding what she wanted."No Alissa,this is my journey...I also want you safe."After a few more attempts to get Analysis to let her go,she finally give up."Alright you win." "Do you have a family,or someone you can return to?" "Yes but I don't know where my family is,the only thing I know is how to survive." Analysis had idea that might work,"Follow me for a little while."The two took off into the sky flying for a just 10 miles before both of them descended to a old oak tree."This is your new home,Alissa...You'll be safe until I get back." "Thanks Analysis..."Both of the snowy owls stared at each other before the male turned around,in a happy expression before flying off. Alissa stared as Analysis flew off into the distance,she began to sing a few songs to herself. Vanilla Twilight - Owl City (Alissa)The stars lean down to kiss you, And I lie awake I miss you, Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, But I'll miss your wings around me I'll send a message to you baby, Cause I wish you were here. I watch the night turn light blue, But it's not the same without you, Because it takes two to whisper quietly, The silence isn't so bad, Till I look at my wings and feel sad, Cause the spaces between my talons Are right where yours fit perfectly. I'll find repose in new ways, Though I haven't slept in two days, Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in Vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist deep in thought because when I think of you. I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight. I'll think of you tonight. When violet eyes get brighter, And heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, But I swear I won't forget you, Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, Oh Analysis I wish you were here. Alissa finished singing before retreating into the oak tree,Analysis continued on flying on,never forgetting what he did. He earned himself a hero and most importantly bravery and courage to save others. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions